Marco Diaz: Devil's Due
by 1stGenAgainstAllOdds
Summary: You must, because if you do not then what of your parents, your brother, what of earth. You will become so much more boy. They thought nothing of you before but look at you now. When they come asking for help slaughter them as you slaughter all others, and bring me their souls. Marco Diaz remind the other dimensions not to fuck with earth, their filthy magic displeases me.


Poor little Marco Diaz, a bland being from an even blander dimension. One who had given up everything for a chance at love and adventure. WHAT A FUCKING WASTE. Star doesn't care for you nor will she repay you for your goodwill. When you dated Jackie Lynn Thomas you brought Star along and even paid a great deal more attention towards her whereas when she dated that joke of a demon you were little more than a speck of sand on the beach meant t be looked over. You remembered her birthday, and were promptly scolded and berated by her, all for a petty holiday. I find it funny that your best bestie utterly forgot your birthday. You are seen as a nuisance by everyone in her land whereas your people welcomed her with open arms and praise.

And what has all this gotten you, let me recount, you have returned home to earth in your final moments of sanity. That Monster Arm growing like an infection, slowly but surely taking over, slowly but surely you will succumb. But your worry's do not end there, your family, your new younger brother, they will all be slaughtered by forces pointed towards your world by the involvement of your quote on quote "friend". Dark Forces that would never dare attack another magical dimension without do cause.

Oh, but wait, Earth doesn't have magic, now does it. Magic as beneficial as it is, is heavily straining the very fabric of the universe leading to openings to new dimensions, to new allies but also enemies. To the people of Mewni this is of no concern as they have coalitions and contract with other kingdoms and dimensions to protect themselves. Earth however has none of that, no magic, no other-worldly allies, nothing, at least that's what we want you to think.

Tell me Marco Diaz did you think that just because a princess from another dimension showed up at your house that you could totally do away with the concept of Heaven and Hell. Hahahaha, we are here watching, working, killing, protecting, whatever lets your feeble conscious relax. Earth has only progressed as far as it has because of its lack of magic. You humans have made your lives better far beyond the royalty of other dimensions, without magic, however for this to continue another warden is required. I need another bounty hunter, someone to reap the wicked and to keep at bay the forces that will inevitably come knocking at your door.

And what might I gain by helping you, you might ask? Its simple no? Souls, very exotic souls, they will burn in the pits of Hell quite nicely. So protect your people, and the others you might ask? It is simple.

KILL, MURDER, SLAUGHTER, MUTILATE, I CARE NOT FOR HOW YOU GET THE JOB DONE JUST BRING ME THEIR SOULS, KILL ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING NOT FROM EARTH, THIS IS ALL FOR THE SURVIVAL OF EARTH ISNT IT! SO YOU SCRATCH MY BACK AND I'LL SCRATCH YOURS!

I will save you Marco Diaz, from your fate, all you have to do is accept and become the new Spirit of Vengence, my Ghost Rider. For every night they will come for you, the worst they have to offer: the Nightcomers, and the Blackpires, the Gutting Crew and the My Lai Air Calvary, the Womb-Squabs that swarm like a pus-white storm. The Shining Klan and The Gang of Nine, The Ribbon Kings and the Old Horned Gentry, The Rhymers on their boats of skin through the badlands from Judas' Neck drowned masada. And you'll ride—oh, how you ride, for you know that in those blood-sunk tunnels lies the only road to salvation: the last and final mile that climbs to the light, until only the gates themselves will bar your way. Beyond that point you are free. And every night, every night, you will ride once more.

Go Marco Ubaldo Diaz, remind those pathetic dimensions that Earth is off the table. And remind those that have already meddled, the devil ALWAYS gets his due.

 **Flash-forward**

The citizens of Echo Creek were running in large droves away from a hydra that had crossed over from the dimension of Mewni. It lumbered nipping and almost eating one of the civilians. It came across a family and prepared to blow a spout of fire at them before it was startled by the father's outburst.

"Come on eat me you stupid fuck, I'm tired of you stupid dimensional trash, eat me, but just know that vengeance will come, just as it has for all of you other stupid fucks that's have been terrorizing us." Yelled the father

The hydra growing bored was about to eat the man before he was interrupted by the loud roar of an engine. It turned all seven heads to see a flaming car screeching to a stop, out stepped a boy of the age 18, perhaps a man would be a better description, with black skinny jeans, black boots, a leather jacket on top of a red hoodie, with fingerless gloves. He slammed the doors shut and walked slowly towards the hydra with hands in his pockets. He nodded for the family to leave and they sprinted off, but not before the father spouted.

"You're so fucked!" while laughing

The hydra not happy about loosing five meals snarled at the man, who kept walking forward.

"So does seven heads mean seven souls, I guess I'm about to find out." He chuckled

The hydra displeased with the mans hubris let loose a torrent of fire that quickly engulfed the man, stomping forward afterwards to consume its cooked meal it could have never anticipated a uppercut to the neck of such strength that it was sent sprawling on its back. And right as it brought its heads up, the only thing it could see was a figure with a flaming skull coming down on it midair, with a chain coming down on all seven heads and everything for the hydra went dark.

" **After so long they still persist….. perhaps Mewni requires a display of power, their debt is long over due." Rasped the skull**

Just something I felt like writing and possibly even turn into a full-fledged story. I don't own SVTFOE or Ghost Rider. I did you a little excerpt from a Ghost Rider comic. Tell me what you think, if it becomes a full story a better introduction will be given.

Yeah after sleeping on it im not satisfied with the flashfoward scene and Ill make some changes but first I got some last minute Christmas shopping to handle so Ill fix it later today. Itll explain a lot more about my AU.


End file.
